oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gratzianowi Serena
| residence = | alias = | epithet = Bullseye (ブルズアイ; Buruzuai) | age = 21 | bounty = | status = Active | birth = | height = 6'2" (188 cm) | weight = 174 lbs (79 kgs) | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Gratzianowi Serena is a Lieutenant Commander North Blue Ops: Serena refers herself with her rank to her fellow Marines while spotting a horde of pirates approaching the Reverse Mountain.in the Marines. She is stationed in , patrolling the island with an eye even sharper than her own teeth and superb skills with her racquet, so much so that she has got the nickname Bullseye (ブルズアイ; Buruzuai). Serena is an half-Fishman, daughter of two workers who dreamed for their girl a better future than being stuck in a factory for the rest of her life. She made her parents proud and happy by joining the Marines; however, that noble choice has covered far more sinister purposes. Serena is, in fact, a psychopath lusting for human flesh, who satisfies her sadistic tendencies by venting them off on every pirate unlucky enough to fall in her clutches. Appearance Serena is a tall and thin woman, whose Fishman heritage is made evident by her incredibly sharp set of teeth, resembling that of a shark. Her physique is wiry and somewhat angular, given the oblong shape of her face and pointy chins and shoulders. Despite a seeming lack of mass, Serena's physique is clearly fit and athletic, bearing muscles much stronger than they look. Serena is both fair skinned and blond haired; she keeps her hair in two twin pigtails, so long that they tend to flap under storms of strong wind North Blue Ops: Serena keeps her twin-tails at bay to not let them flap on her face. Her eyes bear a somewhat unique shape, bearing a unique cerulean sclera alongside light blue irises; their circling pattern resembles bullseyes. Serena's choice of garment does little to contrast with her naturally pale hue if anything being very close to the standard dressed of coding of Marines. Serena dons a light grey modified marine uniform, lacking both in sleeves and in pants. Instead, she dons a rather large miniskirt, lighter on the end, with an incredible short hemline; under that, Serena keeps an incredible number of yellow tennis balls which she uses both as projectiles and as a natural complement of her garment.North Blue Ops: Serena believes her tennis balls to be "an excellent tool for long-ranged fights, one that not only complimented perfectly her passion for the sport, but was also useful to hide her most intimate and sweet part from horny gazes." Serena wears grey sports shoes with three inches heels, a beret which leaves exposed the top of her head and wristbands. Overall, her aesthetic blends a fashion sense from tennis with a Marine's sensibility, with few personal embellishments on the mix. Serena's outfit tends to a have a rather muted color palette; to spice things up, she had two red motifs sewed both on her uniform and at the top of her beret. Those reddish embroideries resemble crosses with pointy ends and uneven arms, given them a star-like vibe. They are composed of red fibers, which are so intricate they veer to a Bordeaux hue, though the outline is far brighter and more vibrant. Both patterns have a cross larger than the other, and they intersect on one another. Aside of that Serena's probably most striking pieces of garment is her monocular visor on her right eye, composed of three multi-polar green lenses, which gives her eye both a heightened field of visionNorth Blue Ops:Serena takes advantages of her enhanced field of vision to spot pirates ships while her colleagues see only blurs on the horizon. and a modicum of protection against smoke-like attacks.Biting Down Wings : Serena can see things unhindered by her own smoke bombs, something she exploits during her battle against Phim D. Sera. Personality Serena frequently displays an authoritative and pugnacious demeanor, who has little tolerance for indecisiveness or incompetence in general.Biting Down Wings : Serena comments on Bryant Leon's by calling him "''a spineless crybaby with the culinary talent of a lobotomized sperm whale". Serena has consistently show to have low opinion of other people's strength, intelligence or mental openness, as she crudely thought of Bryant Leon lacking entirely of culinary talent and having weird love for animals North Blue Ops:Serena thinks that Leon "couldn’t have recognized good food if all the greatest chefs in the world started giving him lectures". or Zheng Sih having being stiff and bossy,North Blue Ops:Serena thinks of Zheng Shin as "fucking snobbish" while imagining the reaction the monk would have should she discover the half-fishman cannibalistic habits. despite having herself a fair share of moral failings. She is not entirely stuck in her convictions, though, and can be pleasantly surprised once people show a "better" side of themselves, such as Zheng Sih's witty sense of humor.North Blue Ops: Serena cackles in amusement after hearing Zheng Sih's humorous retort on how fighting half-nude would be useful against pirates. Alongside being very prone to trash-talking, Serena has a slight tendency for name-calling as well, as she consistently referred to Phim D. Sera as "hen" or "mother hen" in their confrontation, due to the winged nature of her Mythical Zoan and her protective tendencies over her crew.Biting Down Wings : Serena insults Serena with that pejorative many times both directly and in her inner thoughts ". Serena has a somewhat pronounced knack for strategies and short-term plannings. She takes the advantage given by her eye visor to see things further and with more clarity than most to both assess the surrounding and scheme in advance.North Blue Ops: Serena takes advantages of her enhanced field of vision to spot pirates ships while her colleagues see only blurs on the horizon. This tendency, coupled with her bossy attitude, can result in Serena taking the role of command when there is no one higher in authority than her, particularly when dealing with meeker people such as Leon. Serena is a bit short-tempered and has a tendency to strong emotional reactions;Merged Blood: during the confrontation, she displays a gamut of reactions ranging from rage to excitement to terror, sometimes having her sweating. nonetheless, she is focused enough to formulate and execute plans in tense predicaments.Biting Down Wings : Serena is quick to analyze Brisei Augus coming on the Marine's ship and direct the actions of her comrades therefrom. Serena is both a cannibal and a sadist, expressing pleasure at the thoughts of eating people while savoring their screams of pain. Her love for human flesh borders on sexual lust, so much so that the mere thought of a tasty meal makes her drool with pleasure.North Blue Ops: Serena's mouth starts to salivate at the prospect of devouring incautious pirates. Serena has a rather morbid imagination and disturbing sense of detail, often vividly daydreaming whenever she tries to murder her opponentsBiting Down Wings : Serena laughs while she is trying to burn the Feather Pirates alive with a barrage of incendiary bombs. in gruesome ways.Biting Down Wings : while attempting to split Sera's head in half with her racquet, she pictures in her mind blood spilling like a fountain. While definitively uncouth, Serena's fascination is not without an odd sense of taste, which leads her to pick "good" meals,Biting Down Wings : After a bit of profiling, Serena sees Sera both as a strong and fit fighter and a scrumptious meal to bite. while discarding worthless ones.North Blue Ops: while sinking frigates from afar, she deems the pirate she kills worthless scums, unworthy of being either eaten or killed in a direct confrontation. Though she is far from being a good person, Serena does have some positive traits, the most prominent of which is her love for her parents. Serena expresses many times tender feelings about them and genuinely wishes to help them in any way she can, economically or otherwise.North Blue Ops: Serena's main motivation to get a promotion is to help her parents paying for a new skylight. Serena seems to look very much after her father, the man who instructed her in Fishman Karate and martial arts ethics.Biting Down Wings : Serena rethinks of her father as the one who instructed in the Fishmen's signature martial art, as well as giving her some knowledge about Devil Fruits. Her father lessons aren't enough to overpower her more bestial appetites but do curb them, tempering them with a sense of camaraderie, and responsibility. Her commitment to her comrades went to so far as to squander a perfect opportunity to sink the Feather Pirates' galleon to save Leon and the rest of the Marines,Biting Down Wings : Serena reveals her position to Sera by destroying her light arrows with Murasame. despite her distaste for his perceived weakness. Serena holds strong pride in being a MarineNorth Blue Ops: Serena rallies her fellow Marine by reminding them of their reputation. and will go to immense lengths to fulfill her mission no matter the pain or cost: even while embalmed in Greek fire at the end of her match against the captain of the Feather Pirates,Biting Down Wings : To get an opportunity to reach water, she was willing to detonate a Greek Fire Bomb on a point-blank range. her final move before passing away was to take the former knight with her in a mortal embrace.Biting Down Wings : Serena hugs Sera to spread her own chemical flames on the pirate captain. History Past Rookie War Roleplay: Merged Blood Relationships Marines= Bryant Leon: Zheng Sih: |-| Pirates= Phim D. Sera: Powers and Abilities Being a Lieutenant Commander, Serena enjoys a level of authority over the lower-ranking Marine. During the North Blue breakthrough, she was in charge of Marine ship alongside fellow Lieutenant Commander Bryant Leon, though she managed to seize a de facto command over her part of the operation given her colleague indecisiveness and meeker dispositionNorth Blue Ops:Bryant Leon defers to the two more authoritative women.. Serena has proven to a somewhat shrewd commander and a quick-thinking strategist, being able to identify the threat that Brisei Augus posed on the ship on her knowledge of Zoan Fruit and the latter fameBiting Down Wings : After hearing Vasuki hisses, Serena deduces Augus'invisible attack on the account of being the only famous Zoan user missing from her line of sight. and laying out a fast response.Biting Down Wings : Serena broadcasted her strategy in dealing with Catarina Quinn and the Feather Pirates. Physical Abilities Befitting of her half-Fishman heritage, Serena is endowed with naturally superior strength, speed and agility to pureblood humans, especially underwater. She has enough physical power to lift a one-ton racquet and using it as an unorthodox spade in close-quarter combat with no discomfort, even swimming with such weight on herNorth Blue Ops: Serena jumps underwater with her weapon to sink Sera's ship.; she was able to hold her own against a Pirate of Phim D. Sera's caliber and overpowering her in a deadlock Biting Down Wings : Serena's racquet strike managed to force its way past Sera's defense and embedding in her shoulder. until she summoned her fourth wing.Biting Down Wings : Serena begrudgingly recognizes the knight to have gained superior strength than her own. Serena can overpower and pin down normal humans with incredible ease, as seen when she dispatched many of Sera's man to get her way to helmBiting Down Wings : Serena kicks her way to the helm through lesser Feather Pirates. and tossed the captain out of the ship like a ragdoll.Biting Down Wings : Serena comments she can "launch people like (Serena) like they were softballs". Serena is also deceptively agile, performing complex maneuvers while wielding her racquet and avoiding point blank thrusts from an enhanced SeraBiting Down Wings : Serena dodged a Sera's punch bolstered by her wings.. Once free from the burden of her weapon, Serena had managed to take hostage one of Sera's in the time span she was being thrown away from the ship.Biting Down Wings : Serena seize the momentary flight of Sera to take down one of her men and threaten the captain with his death. While Serena looks thin and delicate, she has showcased remarkable feats of tolerance to pain, as she mustered enough willpower to try and grab Serena while burning with Greek fire and suffering grievous burns on the entire left side of her body.Biting Down Wings : Serena hugs Sera to spread her own chemical flames on the pirate captain. As with any Fishman, she can breathe underwater: she uses this ability in naval warfare to swim below enemy ships and sink them from there.North Blue Ops: Serena jumps underwater with her weapon to sink Sera's ship. While a dangerous fighter on close-range, Serena's greatest talent lies in her proficient marksmanship. Serena her massive racquet as an unorthodox yet effective long-range weapon by hurling her special tennis balls from afar on her enemies. Aided by her visor, she has showcased feats of accuracy at considerable distance, being able to sink Pirate frigates during the North Blue breakthrough with pinpoint blows aimed at their helmsmenNorth Blue Ops: Serena sinks a pirate frigate with each launch. before her Marine companions had the opponents in their line of sight.North Blue Ops: Serena takes advantages of her enhanced field of vision to spot pirates ships while her colleagues see only blurs on the horizon. The considerable width of her spiked racquet means that she can hit and smash many tennis balls at once, assaulting them with a barrage of dangerous projectiles. Fishman Karate and Jujutsu Serena has been taught in the art of Fishmen fighting style by her father. Biting Down Wings : Serena recalls being trained by her father. She is a rather capable and talented hand-to-hand combatant, though still lacking in polish and experience, as can't perform many of the most advanced techniques without relying on external water sources. :* : After grabbing a considerable amount of water in each hand, Serena throws the water which takes the shape of a school of sharks which bite his opponent. This technique is powerful enough to intercept and break through Sera's light arrows.Biting Down Wings : Serena's Murasame shatters Sera's attack in a rainbow. Serena struggles while perfuming this technique, wasting a considerable amount of water with each movement and requiring her to throw them at a close-range distance.Biting Down Wings : Serena finds difficult to ball enough water in her hands for the technique. "Murasame" is a type of rain. :*'Five Hundred Bricks Jump Kick': While underwater, Serena brings her legs close to her chest to gain momentum, then launch herself upwards with a jump. She can use this technique to emerge from the water at great speed and gain high ground over her enemies for attacks.Biting Down Wings : Serena launches her above Sera's ship and delivers a massive barrage against it. Swordsmanship Haki Weapons Quotes Major Battles Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Marines Category:Swordsmen